A Black Vow
by Noir kitty
Summary: What is a Demon who is missing a part of its self? Is it even a Demon?  I know the story sucks T T I'm a beginner so don't be to hard on me .  If you have any questions then message me.
1. Chapter 1

_What is a __**Demon **__who is missing a part of its self?_

_Is it even a __**Demon**__?_

"_Blood…How can you be so horrible and yet have an air of pure beauty_

_around you?"_

Asked a boy, sitting in a dark stone room. The walls, floor and a bite of the ceiling covered in deep red Blood.

_The boy, his silver hair now wet with blood and the white shirt splattered with it. Non of it is his._

_He looks at his hands in which the blood is the most heavy._

"_Whatever, it's not like I care"_

_And with that he got up, his black shorts with black and white stockings underneath covered in blood. He looks up a with pure sky blue eye, his other one hidden behind a black eye patch._

_He smiles._

"_What do you think?"_

_And with that he_

_Left._

It whizzed by, landscape after landscape. Always different.

_Its so boring looking_, a boy thought, his head leaning on one of his hands.

He brushed his silver hair out of his sky blue eye, wondering when his sister and master were going to be back from exploring the train.

"Allo~ Onii'san"

The boy looked up to see his sister standing in the door way of the cabin.

"Hello Ciel, where is Master?"

" Call me onee'chan! Baka Sora!" Ciel said rather annoyed flipping her black hair out of her sky blue eye. "And I lost Master so I thought I might find him here, have you seen him?"

"Oh god now we have to go and look for him" Sora said grinding his teeth.

It is **very** embarrassing that **I've** gotten lost on a **train**…A TRAIN for goodness sake! How in hell did you mange that one Leon?

The red head sighed at his horrible direction ability.

When he was just about to turn around, he saw it.

_SILVER HAIR! It must be Sora!_ The red head thought running and literally glomping the silver haired boy.

"Um…..can you please get…um off of me?"

Please? Sora never says please

Leon locked his eyes with the gray eyes of the boy he was sitting on.

Gray! Sora doesn't have gray eyes! This….this…this isn't Sora o.o

"Um…..ah sorry! I thought you were my friend!" Leon rubbed his head " I'm sort of lost"


	2. Chapter 2

'You got lost on a train?' I could not help but smile at this fact

'DON'T SMILE! ITS NOT FUNNY!' This boy, Leon, was standing up

rather then sitting on me. 'It just sort of happened, I mean how was I to know that

somebody ales on this train had white hair'.

'You know somebody with white hair? Like mine?' I asked

'Yea but he's like younger then you by like two years' Leon said

All I could think was what if this boy was a Noah? I needed to cheek, I mean Leon

looked pretty normal, The common red hair with green eyes, looked the age of sixteen

and had a cross on a chain. But if he knew somebody with white hair then that mad

matters worse. Lately there have been sightings of a white haired Noah and if it was this

boy then ever body on this train was at risk.

'Can we go see him' I asked, I guess it looked a little odd for me to say that because of

Leon's reaction 'I mean I've never seen any one with white hair and not be a old man'

'Uhhhh…..Sure' Leon said 'I'm pretty sure Sora would love to see you'

'Cool, I'll just get my stuff' I said as I reached to get my suit case as well as put on my

Exorcist coat. 'Let's go…..' I was stopped in mid-sentence as I looked at Leon's

face, his eyes were wide and focused on one thing. My coat. 'Oh….ya let's go' Leon said

recovering, but still had a look of nervous and a little fear. And at this I knew that he had

something to do with the Noah.

_Fuck_ Was all I could think, how in the world can this be happening. I needed to tell Ciel

and Sora that this guy, Allen was a Exorcist. A fucking Exorcist.

But know I was leading Allen right to them. I needed to worn them but if I did I would

show Allen who I really was. All I could do was lead the man that had sworn to kill

people like Sora and Ciel.

A man was fallowing us. My eye told me that he was a Akuma. Was Leon taking me to a

trap? I was ready if he was.

'Leeeooooon~~~~'

I looked and saw two kids running towards us. The closet had shoulder length back hair

with a blue eyes, no make that on blue eye. She was wearing a black shirt and a frilly

black skirt with back and white stockings and black boots, that must be Ciel and the other

one must be… White hair, a short pony tail in the back. One blue eye and the same cloths

as Ciel but shorts in stead of a skirt. Sora. They looked normal enough and then in a

matter of seconds my eye excavated, they were Akumas. The Akuma Attacked.

All this happened with a flash of light and a explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up just as the explosion happened, not so far away, a train?

'What in the world…?'

'Lavi!'

I looked around to see Lenalee and Kanda running towards me.

'Allen's on that train!'

It hurt, quite a lot.

The feeling of the Akuma poison slowly seeping in through my blood steam turning my flesh in to black chipping stone.

'Master!'

I tried to get up off of my knees to see where Sora was calling me in the smoke.

In a flash both Ciel and Sora where beside me.

'Your hurt!' Ciel's eye was felled with worry and hate for who ever did this to me.

'It's going to hurt a lot more if we don't get that stuff out of you first' Sora said for it was already reaching my neck. I could see that he was even mad at himself for letting me get hurt.

'Well then hurry up! I don't want to die some lame death like this' I said with a grin just as a Akuma ripped though the smoke, right above me.

I barley made it in time, Leon and the twins might be Noah but I just saw Leon with Akuma poison seeping up his arm, and there's no way that a Akuma would hurt a Noah. I was looking around for the Akuma when I saw Ciel wrapping white clothe around Leons black arm. And in a flash where I didn't even think I was clashing with a Level Four Akuma and pushing Leon out of the way.

'_Let me kill him'_ The Akuma sneered as it pushed me away with surprising strength

_Fuck_ was all I could think as it rushed at me. This is going to hurt a lot.

But it didn't. with a wham Sora smashed right in to the Akuma, hurling it a couple yards away, He looked at me, his blue eye cold but with a little hint of thanks.

'Thanks' was all I could say, my eye activated as it locked on to him. Level four.

'Can you not look at me!… It feels like somebody's looking at my soul' He said 'And um….Thanks for saving Master'

'Well you guys stop chit chatting away or dose the great Ciel have to beat the Akuma while you guys have tea and catch up!'

Ciel was standing beside Sora holding what looked like was a hug white knife

'Is Master okay Cie…' Sora asked who was know holding the same knife but black.

'Duh I'm okay, god you worry to much' Leon was standing beside me, his arm covered with blood. 'Allen right? Shale we kick the crap out of the Akuma or what' He said with a grin, His cross necklace shining as it turned into a gun. Innocence.

I smiled as a answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears, rolling down my face.

Blood, stained on my hands.

Loved, all dead.

Why…

_Why…_

_**Why….**_

'_**WHY!'**_

I awoke to the sounds of shouting, tears from the nightmarish dream stained my pillow.

I as I got up I was reminded by a sharp pain in my arm that I'd been shot, _because I was careless on the train_ was all I could think, the shouting down stairs brought me back to the present.

'SAY SORRY YOU ASS HOLE!' Sora screamed, Ouch, whoever made Sora mad was in for it.

'LIKE HELL I WILL! ITS HER FALT FOR BEING THERE!' Never mind, who ever that was seemed to have quite the temper.

_Maybe I should go stop before they kill each other_ I opened the door to the room and came out to a hall way.

'YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN LOOKING WHERE YOU WERE GOING!' Sora sounded like he wanted to kill this mystery person.

The hall way lead to a living room, the shouting seemed to come from a door at the far side of the living room, kitchen probably. I walked in just as the mystery person opened his mouth.

'LIKE HELL I SHOULD!'

'YOU FU…Master!'

'Herro~' It looked like my plane to stop them killing each other worked.

The mystery person was know, not such a mystery. He had loooong black hair in a pony tail with bangs, a very angry looking face.

'Master' Sora said again 'When were you awake?'

'Not for awhile, I was woken up by a noisy puppy and a dog'

'Ah! I'm sorry master!' Sora bowed 'He just pushed Ciel, and I got mad'

'Tis okay, I just need to ask you something's' I layered my words with sarcasm 'like where am I and how did I get here and! Who the hell is that' I pointed at angry dog.

'That's Yue Kanda, and this is a place that the ah..Black order owns, Allen wanted to get you to a safe place' Sora was stopped by the look on my face.

'I passed out didn't I?' If I did then FML

'Yea you sort of did, You where all like 'YEA I killed a Akuma and then you where like 'Dead'

I looked to see Ciel standing in the door way.

'And of course the great me had to carry you back' She said with a glint in her eye.

I looked to see if Yue was still in the room, he had disappeared. So I lent in and asked.

'So dose Allen and Yue know who we are?'

'Yea, Allen has this cursed eye that tells him whose a Akuma or not' Sora said, with a look in his eye like it was his flat that Allen knew about us. I patted his head.

'Also its not just Allen and Yue' Ciel cut in 'When you blacked out two other people came with Yue, Lavi and Lenalee. Master, there all Exorcists….what are they going to do with us?' Sora and Ciel looked at me with scared eyes. I grabbed there hands.

'As long as I'm with you every thing will be okay' I smiled, hoping it will.

'Idiots' Yue walked in to the room 'Allen and Lavi are here, we need to talk'

Ciel and Sora squeezed my hands as if to say _It will be okay, right?_

I squeezed back with a smile.

_Don't worry, it will be fine._

It hurts that I have to lie to them.


	5. Chapter 5

If any one could fill in a awkward silence it was Leon, at first when they asked us to sit and tell are story, it felt like the air was going to crush us. The Leon told them how he was going to the Black Order when he met us and we tried to kill him, but he managed to 'Train us' with his Innocence. How we where making are way to the Black Order but it was like every Akuma was out to kill them, he told the truth about every thing we did. He left out some stuff. And then they asked questions and Leon had to lie. 'How can you train Akuma?' Allen asked.

'They have to be willing and I can have two at a time' The last part was a lie.

'You where shot with a bullet and yet the virus didn't seem to affect you at all, why is that?' Lavi asked.

'We can cure the virus, but it only works on Master' Ciel answered, all ture.

'Why did you want to stop being 'normal' Akuma?' Lenalee asked, the question was directed at Cile and I.

'We are a level three and…' I said.

'We just got tired of killing people' Ciel finished. Allen looked at us weird, we answered it almost true.

'Is there a after shock'

Leon's head snapped toward Kanda, In the corner of my eye I saw Ciel pale, my heart nearly stopped.

'I don't seem to quite under stand you question' Leon answered, his voice level.

'It must be hard to always have your Innocence activated all the time, dose it put a strain on your body' Kanda's eyes where like blades.

'I get tired out easier in battles, aside from that every things okay' He said the horrid words with a smile, the last part was a bloody lie.

'It's a nice night'

Allen turned and saw Lavi standing beside him on the porch.

'Yea, warm summer night' the sky was clear and it was warm with a slight breeze.

'Where are Lenalee and Kanda?' Lavi asked.

'They went ahead of us to the Order, they want to talk to Komui about Leon and the twines'

'Their hiding something'

'So you noticed' Allen said with a chuckle 'And its something big'

'You guys ready?'

Ciel and Sora looked up as Lavi walked into the room.

'Yea' They said at the same time.

'Masters in the washroom' Ciel said, glaring at Lavi.

'Ill go and get him' Sora skipped off.

_The air feels heavy_, Lavi thought _and this little lady wont stop glaring at me_.

'I don't trust you' Ciel said, her eyes like ice and fire.

'Wha….' Lavi didn't finish because Leon and Sora walked in, Leon wiping his mouth and Sora a had a spot of blood on his white dress shirt.

'Nose bleed' Sora said, answering Lavi's confused look.

'Heyy!' Allen shouted from outside 'its time to go'

'Shale we' Leon walked past him fallowed by the twines. Lavi fallowed, but he stopped for just a second. The bathroom light was still on.

'Hold on for a sec' Lavi shouted at Allen.

As he laid his hand on the light switch, he looked around the room, a pile of bloody tissues in the garbage. _Is it possible for a Akuma to get a nose bleed?_ Lavi thought, _I should ask Komui, _ he turned off the light and left.

In the darkness the bloody tissues sat, no black stars in the deep red human blood.

…

Yay~~~ 3

Finally some plot devilment! I had to get ride of Lenalee and Kanda cause there was waaayyyy to many people :P and the bloody tissues are a bit weird but if you under stand what's going on the story will make a tad bit more sense until we get to what's really happing If you don't under stand any thing ASK and I will tell XD


End file.
